A Charmed Christmas book 8
by beth the dancer
Summary: A Charmed Christmas


A Charmed Christmas  
  
By Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Piper just got in the door and she and phoebe start talking)  
  
"I love this time of year." Piper said.  
  
"Where have you been?" Phoebe said.  
  
"I was at the mall and this is the first time I heard the Christmas songs playing." Piper told her.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, oh when are you going to start your shopping? Christmas is in 3 days" Piper asked.  
  
"Soon." Phoebe answered.  
  
(Paige walks in)  
  
"What's going on?" Paige asked.  
  
"Nothing. What are you doing home?" Piper asked.  
  
"I left early, I thought maybe we all could do something." Paige said.  
  
"That sounds fun! Let's go see a movie!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, I was going to wrap my gifts, but I can do that later." Piper said.  
  
(After the movies all three sisters walk in the door)  
  
"That was a great movie." Phoebe said  
  
"I liked it too." Paige said.  
  
"I did too." Piper said.  
  
(Leo orbs in.)  
  
"Were have you guys been?" Leo asked.  
  
" Well hi to you too." Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry. Hi guys, were have you been?" Leo corrected.  
  
"We had a sister day." Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh, can you please tell me next time." Leo said.  
  
"Sorry sweetie I will." Piper said.  
  
"Ok, just remember what Cole's said." Leo told them.  
  
"Yes we know he not a demon anymore" Phoebe said  
  
"Let's all go out to eat." Piper said.  
  
"Ok." Paige said.  
  
"That sounds good." Leo said  
  
"Guys I'm not feeling good, but you go anyway." Phoebe said.  
  
A Charmed Christmas  
  
By Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Phoebe was walking into the bathroom ready to get in a bubble bath)  
  
"Finally! The house to myself!" Phoebe said to herself.  
  
(Then she sat down in the bathtub.)  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Cole's said.  
  
"Said that to soonâE¦" Phoebe muttered. "Been down in a min." She called to him.  
  
(Phoebe walks down the stairs in her bathrobe)  
  
"What's that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It's dinner." Cole answered.  
  
"How sweet! I know we haven't had much time together and it's my fault" Phoebe said.  
  
"No it just your job and you have to save people." Cole said.  
  
"Sometime I wish you could help us fight" Phoebe said.  
  
"Me too, but I got my old job back has a lawyer." Cole's said.  
  
"That great!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Man." Cole's said.  
  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"They need me to go back to work." Cole grumbled.  
  
"How about you come her after work and we'll have some pie?" Phoebe said.  
  
"That'll be great." Cole's said.  
  
"See you then." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok see you later. Love you." Cole said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Now that bathâE¦" Phoebe said to herself.  
  
(The door blows open and a demon comes in and tries to hit Phoebe with a fireball.)  
  
"Were is Cole?" The demon demanded.  
  
"Why did you needed know?" Phoebe shot back.  
  
"We have some unfinished business to deal with." The demon said.  
  
" Well he is not a demon any more so that business is done" Phoebe said.  
  
(Leo, Paige and Piper walk in)  
  
"I know, but you're the closest person to him, so you have to deal with it for him!" The demon said.  
  
(The demon tried to hit Phoebe again with a fireball but missed and hit the Christmas tree)  
  
"Man I just bought that!" Piper yelled.  
  
A Charmed Christmas  
  
By Beth Lenhardt  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(All three girls are in the living room talking)  
  
"Does the new tree look ok?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes I like this one better." Phoebe said.  
  
"What did that demon want from you?" Paige asked.  
  
"He just came in and started talking about Cole not doing something." Phoebe said.  
  
"Did you look for a spell?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes" Phoebe answered.  
  
"That's great, now next time you will be ready" Paige said.  
  
"Oh guess what piper?!" Phoebe said excitedly.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"I started my Christmas shopping." Phoebe said happily.  
  
"That good." Piper said.  
  
"I did too, but I didn't know what to get you Piper because I really don't know you. What do you want?" Paige asked.  
  
"All I want for Christmas is to see the whole family again, Prue more then anyone." Piper said.  
  
"I think I know how to do that. It'll be ready at 6:00 p.m. don't be late!" Paige said.  
  
(Leo comes down)  
  
"Hey piper, can I talk to you?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes." Piper answered.  
  
(They go in the hall)  
  
"I want to give you your Christmas gift now." Leo said.  
  
"If you want." Piper said.  
  
(Leo handed the gift over to piper and she opens it)  
  
"Oh my god it such a pretty ring thank you Leo!" She said.  
  
(Cole comes running in the door)  
  
"Where is Phoebe?" Cole asked.  
  
"I am right here." Phoebe said.  
  
"I can't wait until Christmas. Will you marry me?" Cole asked.  
  
"Oh man yes, yes I will" Phoebe answered.  
  
"This is the best Christmas." Piper said then she turned to Leo and gave him a kiss.  
  
"It's almost six's let go up stairs" Leo said.  
  
(All of them go up stairs)  
  
"Oh man god how did you do this?" Piper asked Paige  
  
"By this spell." Paige answered.  
  
"Hear these word hear my cry spirit from the other side  
  
come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide"  
  
"Everyone's here thanks to PaigeâE¦but where is Pure?" Piper asked  
  
"They won't let you see her" Piper mother said  
  
"she send her love" Piper grandma said  
  
"Tell her we all miss her down here" Piper dad said  
  
"We will but first let's eat" Piper grandma  
  
"Thanks again Paige. This really is the best Christmas" Piper asked.  
  
The end 


End file.
